Recording a call when the call enters an enterprise, such as a corporate network, has an advantage over other solutions. One advantage is that the media stream of a call can be forked at a Session Border Controller (SBC). The advantage of using a SBC is that all incoming/outgoing calls have to traverse the SBC. This provides enhanced security for recording a media stream. In a SIP environment, call recording is typically based on the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) RFC 6341, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In addition, (IETF) RFCs 6665 (July 2012) and 3903 (October 2004) disclose the use of standard SIP messaging, which are also incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. However, the solution proposed in the IETF RFC 6341 has problems when selective recording needed. When a media stream enters the enterprise at the SBC, the media stream is always streamed to a media recorder. This works fine when all calls are being recorded. However, if an individual call is not being recorded, the media is still streamed to the media recorder. This results in the sending of unnecessary media streams to the media recorder.